


stargazing

by thewilburzone



Category: Cherry Bullet (Band)
Genre: Cherry Bullet, F/F, It's Soft, Jiwon - Freeform, Just a drabble, Lesbians, Lowercase, Short & Sweet, Soft Boy Hours, Stargazing, choi yuju - Freeform, heo jiwon - Freeform, i'm SOFT, kokoro is mentioned, really soft, they love eachother, uwu, yuju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewilburzone/pseuds/thewilburzone
Summary: bleep bloop come talk to me on twt or ig @/pilphobia
Relationships: Choi Yuju/Heo Jiwon (Cherry Bullet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	stargazing

**(**∪**。∪****)****。。。ｚｚｚ****  
**

jiwon's eyes fluttered shut, the sweet sound of yuju's singing voice filled her ears, the stars shined brightly in the night sky, creating the perfect atmosphere between the two girls.

yuju treaded her fingers through jiwon's hair, her voice fading out as the song ended. the older girl's eyes opened again slowly, taking in the sight of her very beautiful girlfriend. "god, i'm so lucky to have you as my own," jiwon sighed, a soft smile on her face as she sat up. yuju laughed quietly, pulling jiwon in for a long hug. 

the brunette buried her face into the blonde's neck, breathing in the scent of the wonder that is choi yuju. "you know, i don't think i like your new shampoo," jiwon mumbled, cuddling closer despite how she 'doesn't like how she smells.' 

"m'kay, wonnie, i suppose i'll start using yours, hm?" yuju said, going back to treading her fingers through her girlfriend's soft and fluffy hair. "good idea," jiwon's voice was a bit muffled due to her face being shoved into the blonde's shoulder.

"i think the stars are pretty, but do you know who i think is prettier?" yuju asked, leaning down to whisper in jiwon's ear. "who?" the latter asked back, smiling.

"kokoro."

the two lovers laughed, and laughed, and laughed until their lungs hurt, and it was moments like these that jiwon really loved and cherished. just being with the love of her life was enough for her. she couldn't help but bring up how they had met all those years ago. 

"yuju."

"yes, darling?"

"do you remember how we met?"

yuju smiled fondly, her arms tightening around jiwon. "of course, i could never forget how freakin' adorable you were back then!" she squealed, turning jiwon's face toward her own so she could place a soft kiss on the elder's lips.

"mhm, you're one to talk! everyone had their eyes on you, you cutie. including me," jiwon grabbed yuju's face to press a light kiss on her nose.

"i love you."

"i love you more."

"impossible."

**(**∪**。∪****)****。。。ｚｚｚ**

**Author's Note:**

> bleep bloop come talk to me on twt or ig @/pilphobia


End file.
